Mischief Managed
by ErnzuPanda1
Summary: Loki finds a new spell to cast. He decides to cast it upon his unsuspecting brother. Warning: Thorki, wild sexual themes, and smut.


Stillness grasped the library in a silent vice. Sunlight glistened in through the stain glass windows, letting in dazzling light that danced across the marbled floor. It was a motionless morning. One before many enjoyed the full of the day. But one was awake and alert. His mind embracing the words that filled it from the book that set upon his lap as he turned the page with every read. Loki was never bored when he entered the library. Its vastness always welcoming his hungry mind to feast upon the knowledge bound within every book.

Today was no exception.

Where he sat, as he glanced down at the recent installment of spells and enchantments, his eyes caught glimpse of something he found very peculiar. Leaning forward in his chair he re-read the page again and again. His thoughts grasping its meaning.

Loki's eyes widen as he understood the enchantment. His mouth went dry. His body tensed. _Could there truly be such a spell as this_, he thought to himself. His tongue flicking across his pink lips, wetting them as he read through the spell.

_Alamoem._..Loki spoke the words internally, feeling the words spill like liquid within his vocabulary. His mind spun, his lips curled. A smile creeping its way upon them. An idea flowing deep into his mind, consuming him. He had to try this bit of magic. And soon.

* * *

At banquet, Loki sat amongst loud gods as they ate their fill and drank much wine. It was not soon after they began they all laughed loudly, talked boastfully, and gave such a roar that is made Loki's head swim. All the while, Loki sat in silence, biding his silver tongue to not draw harsh attention upon himself. As he ate slowly, until his stomach began cramped, all the while his yes locked on the soul person who agonizingly taunted him with his every move.

Thor sat across from him, his eyes always fixed upon his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, as they talked of battles won and of woman of conquest. Thor smiled and commented when appropriate, his eyes never breaking for a moment. It was those eyes, never wavering, his mouth always smooth, that tore at the insides of Loki. He loved his brother beyond comprehension, but where love comes with Loki, hatred is not long behind.

Loki was jealous of his brother, and longing for him. He watched day in and day out, as the boy he loved as a child soon became a man. A boastful man, but beautiful, and joyous. Thor was a runner of hearts. A childish flirt when it came to his women. But when he was with Loki, things were different. He was snide, and zealous in his character. He enjoyed the teasing. Just as much as he loved the thrashing he received in return from Loki's quick tongue.

It was here, that Loki could take no more of his brothers flirtatious glances. He wished pain upon his brother, as badly as he wanted him. Taking a sip of wine, Loki placed a hand beneath the tables guarding. Focusing his energy upon the blonde god before him, Loki watched in eagerness as the words passed from his lips in a silent whisper. _Alamoem. _To Loki's utter delight, Thor's face changed within an instant.

It was a quick, simple change as the heat spread throughout Thor's body, burning and tingling. The banquet hall became a sudden furnace. Taking a sip of wine, the feeling did not subside. Eager to forget, Thor pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. Returning his attentions attentively to his friends. The sweltering heat placed in the back of his mind, much to a dearest brothers much displeasure.

Loki frowned. The desired effect had not happened all at once. Annoyed and slightly muffled, he forced his fingers tighter against the magic, whispering again the words upon his lips. _This time,_ he thought vigorously, _this time he shall fear_. Loki was correct, as he spoke the words again the flame ignited once more within Thor, but this time, the flame burst into a blazing fire of passion. His body pooling with the heat he soon felt himself painfully aroused, his body began to shiver.

Leaping up from where he sat, Thor mumbled apologies to his fellow men as he excused himself from the banquet table. Hurrying from the large room of watchful, eyes and loud boisterous voices, Thor felt his legs might collapse as the arousal weakened him. Tingling him to the bone. He needed to escape, before his predicament became evident.

But it was one other who knew, and one who was the cause. From where he sat at the newly livened banquet table, Loki smirked to himself as he brought his wine to his lips to conceal it. The enchantment a success, he could hardly contain himself. It took all his will power to keep himself from rushing after the thunder god, to torture his brother more. For now, it was enough. Such a gratifying look that passed Thor's face.

Loki would surely visit Thor this night.

* * *

As the moon hung high in the darkened night sky, it illuminated the whole of Asgard, dripping every inch of the gold palace in an icy cool glow. Through the window of a high tower room, blew a warm breeze, casting the sheer curtains to flutter. Light of the moon glistening upon the marbled floor. The darkness that filled the whole of the chamber plaid part in the scheme as it began to unfold.

Loki entered his brothers bedchamber, his black night tunic clinging about his pale moon shade skin. Walking on nimble, thin legs and bare feet, he walked in total silence through the warmed room towards the rounded bed placed center stage. A giant form laying in a heap upon the bed. Covered by a light coverlet, Loki could only smile to himself. Thor was powerless, and unsuspecting, laying there. With a raise of his hand and a whisper with his tongue, Loki watched in delight as the god of thunder stirred where he lay.

Thor moaned deep in his throat as head overcame him in sleep. All wanton thoughts as he dreamed crept closer into his mind. Rolling onto his back he saw a shadow move in the darkness of his bedchamber, the moon like skin and dark, silken hair. Piercing green eyes that stared deeply within his soul. Thor felt his body jerk, his muscles aching as the figure stood watching him. As the warmth subsided, the pure arousal that throbbed in his hardened member, did not pull Thor from his deepest fantasy that played before him.

How many nights he had dreamed of the moon skinned man with piercing green eyes to come to his bedchamber, to stir within him the deepest of arousal. Thor ached for his brother, Thor longed to kiss those thin, pink lips that lashed at him day in and day out after Thor's relentless taunting. All along, Thor loved Loki deeper that he had felt for any woman...or man. There was a seeded emotion he felt for the god of mischief ever since they were young boys, so full of foolish love and wanting. But Thor never stopped. His boyhood crush never faltered.

He loved Loki still.

Loki watched, his body stirring with deep seeded pleasure as Thor writhed before him on the bed in pleasure. Moaning deep in his throat. Loki could keep from the god no longer. The enchantment locked upon his lips, Loki crouched on one knee at the heels of his passion. Crawling about him, Loki found himself at last seated upon the hardened length nestled achingly between his thighs. Loki let out a shaky breath. The size of it making his shutter.

To Loki's shock, Thor grabbed at his hips, moaning something unintelligible. It was then, Loki saw the depths of Thor's ice blue eyes looking deep into his own. He was very much awake. In a scramble, Loki made to leave, but Thor turned them over, pinning Loki to the sheets in one swift motion. Loki lay pinned beneath Thor's warm, hardened form. The feel of his strong arms above him. His hair falling out about him.

Thor caressed his brother tenderly, a large palm running up Loki's smooth, milk white thigh. Feeling his brothers small, taught buttock Thor let a moan slip willingly from his lips. Glistening green eyes shown up at him. That mouth so pink and inviting. Thor lent down, pacing a gentle kiss upon his brothers lips. Loki welcomed it. Taking in his brothers tongue as it was given.

In heated passion, Loki threw his hips skywards. His hardened, aching member bumping into Thor's taut stomach. Thor pushed back. Eager to feel his brothers beneath him.

Loki pulled at Thor's thick blonde hair, kissing deeper. Rolling his hips against Thor's. Both moaned in unison. Equally aroused, equally willing. Reaching between their entwined, hot bodies Loki gripped at Thor's throbbing flesh. His throat tightened at the size. He always knew Thor was big, the way the god of thunder bragged, but he never thought to hold it in his slender fingers. The very thought of it alone breaching him made him moan. How he loved to be taken so ferociously. The pain pleasured him just as great as the tender touched. Loki guided his brothers member towards his opening, pressing the head to the tight flesh nestled between his thighs. Thor growled but pulled from Loki's wet lips.

"I dont mind." Loki shook his head pulling Thor back into a passionate kiss. His other hand coaxing Thor's member. With his legs Loki pulled Thor into him.

Loki gasped as Thor stretched into him. First his head, following the girth of his throbbing heat. Thor moved slow, eagerly waiting should he hurt Loki. But Loki wanted it and he wanted it fast. The god of mischief squirmed impatiently, while savoring the feel as his brother filled him. Loki welcomed the pain, as it pinched and burned as Thor's heftiness was seated deep within his tightened warmth.

Thor moaned heated, pulling slowly out until the head all but almost peaked out the top, but Loki, whimpering in ecstasy, grabbed at Thor's taut buttocks, ramming Thor deep within him. Thor's crotch nestled against the base of Loki's gleaming length. Thor made a guttural noise as Loki gasped. Being filled with such glorious pain brought stars to his eyes. It was there, there eyes connected. Thor shook with pleasure over Loki's sweat glistening body.

Thor picked up rhythm, their bodies meeting each other with slap of skin. Loki gasped repeatedly, begging for more, while Thor gave all he could. His body shaking as pleasure overpowered his massive build. He felt powerless before Loki. His brothers body pleasured him more than he could give. But as he raised his brothers legs about his neck, Loki gave a great cry between near pain and ecstasy. Looking down at the milky moon white skin beneath him, Thor's eyes grew hungrier still. Loki lay under Thor's mercy. His face scrunched with pleasure.

Fire build up within Thor's gut, he could feel himself growing closer with every thrust. But he wanted Loki to reach his peak. Lowering Loki's legs, Thor took Loki;s long, slender heat within his fist. Pumping to match each thrust. This brought new heights to Loki's moans. His hands gripped Thor's biceps, holding on for dear life, nails deep in tanned, golden flesh.

Arching back, Loki let out a throaty moan as hot white semen christened his gleaming chest, his body trembling beneath the god of thunder. Thor pounded out his coming heat, throwing back his head Thor pumped himself deep within Loki. Hot, sticky, very much awake. Heat simmering down, his eyes looked around him wildly. The air that blew in through the open window touching his slick skin.

Thor looked to the man laying beneath him. His green eyes glazed over. Breathing heavily, Thor fought the urge that overwhelmed him. He wasn't dreaming the man who haunted his dreams. It was real. Loki came to him, Loki bed him. Thor pulled from his brother tight and moistened heat. Spent form the act of release. Dumbfounded, Thor bore his eyes down at the man beneath him.

"Brother.." Thor spoke, sickened now by this sudden wave of realization. Loki lent up upon his elbows, his green eyes locked upon Thor's. His cheeks flush, he smirked upon his brothers harsh words. Their breaths coming slower.

"Brother." Loki nodded. A wicked smile coming upon him. He could not help himself. It felt so good. It hurt so wonderful. Twisting his hand together, his cheeks burning, Loki spoke the word with much vigor, looking up to Thor as it oozed from his lips...

_Alamoem._


End file.
